


feisty firecracker

by mooose_sgabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Gabriel (Supernatural), Apologies, Arguing, Comforting Sam Winchester, Cute Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Married Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Parents Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is a Saint, Siblings, Sweet Gabriel (Supernatural), Sweet Sam Winchester, Teenagers, Understanding Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooose_sgabriel/pseuds/mooose_sgabriel
Summary: Gabriel and Sam Winchester are married and are parents to two girls, Skylar and Emmie. Skylar is 16 and Emmie is 14, and when things get out of hand and a fight breaks out, Sam—being the saint he is—helps calm his angry husband down.





	feisty firecracker

**Author's Note:**

> oooouuu here we go

Life was amazing for the Shurley-Winchester household. Gabriel and Sam were happily married, with two amazing daughters, Skylar, who was 16, and Emmie who was 14.

They had family game nights every Friday night, they went to family’s houses most Sundays, cracked jokes, and just lived their best lives every second of ever day. They were happy and life was good. 

Except when it wasn’t. 

Gabriel was in the kitchen cooking dinner with Sam’s arms wrapped around his waist from behind when it happened. A loud bang shot throughout the house from all the way upstairs, followed by angry screaming.

And now here they were, listening at the bottom of the stairs at the argument occurring before them. 

“You’re so annoying! All you ever do is beg and beg and beg! Don’t you know anything about privacy, you brat?!” Skylar hisses. Sam and Gabriel look at each other with raised eyebrows as they listen in. 

“Oh boo-hoo! I wouldn’t have to beg you for things if you didn’t take them from me in the first place! Dad bought the makeup pallet for me! _Me_! Not you!” The two grown men downstairs hear a stomp of frustration as Emmie tells off her older sister just as Sam turns to send Gabriel a stern look. 

“You bought them that stupid makeup pallet after I told you not to?” 

“Their girls, they love makeup. What was I supposed to do, say no?” Gabriel replies innocently, leaning onto his taller husband’s chest and switching his attention back to the two girls upstairs again. 

“It’s always about you! You get everything you want!” Skylar growls. 

Emmie gasps loudly, “So do you! It’s always about you, too! Now give it back!” 

“No! I’m using it! Learn how to share! I always share with you!” 

“No you don’t!” 

“Yes the hell I do! Now move!” 

Gabriel and Sam’s eyebrows furrow and they open their mouths to yell something before a loud thud is heard and a shriek. 

“Ow!” Emmie cries out.

“Oh my god, you’re such a baby! Get off the floor, I didn’t even shove you that har--” 

“Give me my makeup!” Emmie screams, and Gabriel and Sam’s eyes widen as the quick sound of fighting rings out from the room they were in upstairs, before hearing something shatter. 

“Emmie! You broke the pallet, you idiot!” 

“It wasn’t me, it was you!” 

“Ugh! I swear I hate _fags_ like you!” Skylar snaps before the entire house falls silent.

Downstairs, Sam’s breath hitches, eyes scanning over his husband, who looked _enraged_. His body was tense, his eyes were icy cold, and his hands were balled up into fists. 

“Skylar get your ass down here _now_!” Gabriel screams, voice booming throughout the house so bad that even their dogs, who were outside in the backyard playing around, heard them. 

Skylar and Emmie come scrambling downstairs quickly, at that. Emmie was in tears, hurt clear in her eyes. 

She had came out as lesbian last week. 

Sam frowns and opens his arms to her, allowing her to come rushing in for a tight hug, one that said ‘I’m here for you, don’t you worry’. Gabriel on the other hand, was less calm than Sam was, glaring Skylar down with pure fury. 

“Dad—I can explain! She was being--” Skylar tries to give an explanation, but she’s cut off before she can begin. 

“Shut your mouth!” Gabriel shouts, stepping closer to his oldest daughter. “Say it again.” 

“Wh- .. What?” The 16 year old stammers, eyes wide and afraid. 

“Say what you said again, to me. I fucking _dare_ you,” Gabriel snarls, fists shaking due to his rage. Sam thought about tell Gabriel to watch his language around the kids, but let it slide due to the current events. Instead, he just hugged his youngest daughter tighter and gave her a loving kiss on the head. “Who do you think you are, using that language in my house? Did- did you forget who you lived with? Did you forget that you have two gay dads? And that your little sister was a lesbian? Did you forget that, Skylar Madison Winchester?” 

“But Dad she\--” 

“It doesn’t matter what she fucking did!” Gabriel interrupts, just as Sam takes Emmie outside of the house to go comfort her and get her away from the yelling. “That word is disgusting, and you hurt her fucking feelings! You hurt _my_ feelings! You hurt _Sam’s_ feelings! How does that make you feel?!”  Skylar stares at her angry father silently, tears of guilt clouding her regret-filled brown eyes. She doesn’t try to respond, she just tries to keep her breathing even as Gabriel continues on. “ _ANSWER ME_ ,” Hebarks harshly. 

“I-It makes me f-feel guilty. I’m s-sorry!” 

“Listen to me, young lady,” Gabriel points at Skylar right as Sam re-enters the house again, “you ever use such distasteful language in my house again and I will not hesitate to throw you out of here and send you to your uncle’s house for the week. Do I make myself clear? One more line of homophobia that comes out of your mouth again and you’re out of here for the week.” 

Skylar stays silent and just nods her head, wiping the tears from her face and sighing shakily. Sam shakes his head at her, “Go upstairs. Now,” He orders, turning towards his husband once she does so. “You okay?” He whispers, pulling Gabriel into a loving embrace. 

Gabriel hums and digs his head into Sam’s chest, fighting back tears. “Yeah. Y-Yeah I’m fine,” His voice cracks lightly as he speaks. Sam’s heart aches and he hugs Gabriel closer. 

“Shh, let it out, baby. I got you, okay? I got you,” Sam plants soft kisses on his husband’s head as he speaks, frown growing as Gabriel begins to sob quietly into his chest. “Oh baby..” 

“I just want to be alone with you,” Gabriel whimpers, balling Sam’s red flannel into his fist and turning his head up to look at Sam. 

Sam sighs, wiping the tears from Gabriel’s face, “I know you do, beautiful. We just gotta go work this all out and then we can be alone, yeah?” 

Gabriel whines, “I’m too stressed to work this all out, Sam, I can’t--” 

“Yes you can. You’re the strongest person I know, Gabriel.” 

“Sam,” Gabriel cries lightly, wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck and burying his face into Sam’s shoulder. 

“Okay, okay. I got it, sweet thing. You go to the car, Emmie is there waiting for you. Bring her to get ice cream or something, yeah? I’ll go sort things out with Skylar,” Sam suggests. 

Gabriel whines again. 

“What do you need, baby?” Sam snakes his arms around Gabriel’s waist and pulls him close. 

“You.” 

Sam closes his eyes and sighs lightly, “Yeah. Yeah, I know gorgeous. Tonight, okay? We can drop the kids off at Dean’s house after everything is sorted out. Just- just cooperate with me, hm?” 

Gabriel smiles softly and nods, kissing Sam gently before grabbing the car keys and walking out the front door. Sam, however, walks upstairs and into Skylar’s room. She was laying on her bed, pillow on her face. Her body was shaking slightly because of her crying. 

”Hey Sky.” 

Skylar jumps in surprise, sitting up and letting the pillow fall with wide eyes. “Hi,” She murmurs. 

“We gotta talk.” 

“Pop please hear me out! I didn’t—I’m not homophobic! I love you all, I really do! I just- I just tried to say the meanest insult I could cause I was angry.. I didn’t realize how fucked up it was and how it sounded! I didn’t mean it,” Skylar wails, clinging onto Sam for dear life as she tries to explain through her tears. 

“Look at me, Sky.”  Skylar looks up at Sam and huffs as he smiles sweetly at her. “I know you didn’t mean what you said, you were just angry. I understand that. Just- It really hurt me, you know? I taught you to be a good person, one that accepts all sexualities. I thought you were just that when Emmie came out last week..” 

“I am! I’m very supportive!” 

“The little girl I raised—I.. that word should never have came out your mouth. I did not raise my little girl like that,” Sam chastises. 

Skylar nods, “I know. It never will come out my mouth again. I respect the LGBT community, I really do. And I’m sorry for hurting everyones feelings.. shit I’m awful.” 

“Hey hey hey, you’re not awful. You’re awesome. I know it was an accident. And it’s an accident that I forgive you for. I love you, you’re my daughter! I’ll always forgive you, and Gabriel will too, I promise,” Sam assures, squeezing Skylar’s shoulders encouragingly. 

“Emmie won’t forgive me.” 

“Emmie might take some time, sure, but she will eventually forgive you, hun. I know she will. Now give me a hug,” Sam demands playfully, a happy beam spreading his face as the 16 year old wraps him in a hug. 

Gabriel and Emmie return an hour after, both in better moods than when they had left. Gabriel was holding a chocolate and vanilla cone in one hand, a brown bag in the other. Emmie had her own chocolate and vanilla cone as well, but with less sprinkles. 

“We’re home Pop!” Emmie smiles happily, licking her ice cream cone. Sam grins wt the both of them, hugging them both hello. 

“Yeah, we’re home, daddy,” Gabriel smirks with a wink. Sam chuckles and kisses his lips sweetly. 

“Well now that you two are home, we all gotta sit down and talk. One rule: no yelling. Understood?” Sam raises an eyebrow. 

Emmie and Gabriel sigh in unison. “Understood,” Gabriel complies in a hushed tone. 

“Sky, hun, come on!” Sam calls out. Emmie and Gabriel watch as Skylar comes down the stairs with a shy smile. 

“Hi Skylar,” Emmie mumbles, forcing a small grin. 

“Skylar, don’t you have something that you’d like to say to Gabriel and Emmie?” Sam begins. 

Skylar nods partially before opening her mouth to start. “Emmie, Dad, I wanted to apologize. What I said was disgraceful and horrible, and that’s not how I was raised. I-It was immature of me. I was angry and wanted to insult the best I could, not realizing what I said until I had already said it. I’m so so--” 

“Sky,” Emmie cuts her off with a roll in her eyes. “Shut up. You’re forgiven.” 

Skylar’s eyes widen, as well as Sam’s grin. 

Gabriel chuckles and hands Skylar the brown bag, “We brought you ice cream, by the way.” 

Skylar then bursts into joyful tears and squishes her dads and sister into a warm hug. 

 

After that, the girls go upstairs, leaving Gabriel and Sam alone. 

“I’m glad you fixed everything,” Gabriel mutters, kissing Sam lovingly; he was sitting on the kitchen counter, arms around Sam’s neck, legs around Sam’s waist. 

“I love you, Gabriel.” 

“Mmm, I love you too, Sammykins.” 

“Can I tell you something?” Sam whispers, kissing Gabriel repeatedly just to hear his angelic and quiet laughter. 

“What is it?” Gabriel giggles. 

“You're my little feisty firecracker.” 

Gabriel roars out laughing, slapping Sam’s arm playfully. 

“You’re an asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad: @gabeslittlemoosey


End file.
